a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a writing instrument equipped with a brush especially for eliminating static electricity.
b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional writing instruments with writing elements arranged therein for selective extension and retraction include those provided at rear end portions thereof with dust cleaning brushes for paper sheets and the like. In particular, there are writing instruments equipped, as such brushes, with brushes for eliminating static electricity. There are also writing instruments in which writing elements can be selectively extended or retracted by causing barrels to turn or slide.
When a barrel cap arranged in fitting engagement with a barrel is turned or pushed down relative to the barrel to extend or retract a brush from or into the barrel, the brush normally accommodated in the barrel cap may be caught at a free end thereof in an opening of the barrel cap or in a guide groove formed on an inner wall of the barrel cap so that the brush may not be smoothly extended or retracted or in some extreme cases, may no longer be extended or retracted. To avoid such drawbacks, it may be contemplated to always leave the brush exposed outside. In this case, the brush is prone to fouling and the appearance is not attractive. It is therefore desired to keep the brush held within the barrel cap while the brush is not used. Because of the above-mentioned drawbacks, however, smooth operability is not fully expected for the brush.